


Summer Amedot Week

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: I'm going to do the summer amedot week the same way I did the human amedot week we had a couple weeks ago. I'm going to try for a drawing and fanfic for each day but there will be days with one or the other.The prompts:Sunday, July 15 - BeachMonday, July 16 - Funland DateTuesday, July 17 - Cosplay / Comic-ConWednesday, July 18 - Body Swap OR Personality SwapThursday, July 19 - CuddlingFriday, July 20 - Summer FashionSaturday, July 21 - ANYTHING GOES!





	1. Chapter 1

“Last tourist season you were in the barn so you missed a lot of fun out here on the beach,” Amethyst said, her tone hinting that she had a plan.

“I hope this fun makes up for the unpleasant way sand clings to my form,” Peridot griped as she shook off her foot only to put it back down and get it sandy again.

“Trust me Peri, the last thing on your mind will be sand sticking to your socks.”

Amethyst led Peridot to a part of the beach seldom seen by the technician and then started walking into the ocean.

“Ah, Amethyst!” Peridot called to her. “What are you doing?”

“You like pranks, right?”

“Y-yes! I like pranks.”

“Alright,” Amethyst said with a smile. “Okay P-dot, it’s around the time when people crowd the beach. I like to sit underwater and wait for juuuuust the right moment.”

“The right moment for what?” Peridot asked excitedly. 

“You’ll see,” Amethyst replied cryptically before walking even farther out into the ocean completely submerging herself.

Peridot didn’t want to miss the fun so she joined Amethyst in the ocean. After catching up Peridot took a look around and saw all the fish swimming by. It was an amazing sight.

Amethyst tried to speak but the water rushing into her mouth made her words impossible to understand. So she gently grabbed Peridot’s arm and pointed at a unique fish. It was big and brightly coloured and glowed.

Unable to speak Peridot hoped that she managed to convey her confusion.

To which Amethyst shrugged and made a motion with her hand that Peridot understood as meaning “not really sure, ask Pearl.”

The two stared at fish for a while and then Amethyst’s expression turned into pure excitement. She saw people starting to come onto the beach. Bubbles rose from her mouth as she started to chuckle.

And then legs surrounded the pair and Amethyst’s gem glowed. Her form distorted into something monstrous with a large mouth full of pointed teeth, several strange limbs, and a small body.

Then, Amethyst shot out of the water making a horrible noise. The strange humans screamed and swam as fast to shore as possible. Monsterthyst’s form distorted before she quickly sank back into the water. It was at this point she completely broke down laughing. 

After wiping her eye Amethyst calmed her giggles.

Peridot wasn’t sure what just happened but Amethyst was having fun so she was  too. Although Peridot was getting tired of all the water around her, especially since it had now made its way behind her visor and removing it and replacing it only made the problem worse.

“Oh,” Amethyst managed to get the word out. Then she nodded her head towards shore. She had a feeling Peridot wanted to do something else. Apparently scaring tourists wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed.

Problem was, there were still tourists and Amethyst would get busted if she came out in that exact spot. So she led Peridot elsewhere.

Once they reached the shore Peridot removed her visor and dumped out all the water trapped behind it.

“I think next time you pull that prank I should stay on the beach, I couldn’t see a thing,” she said. “It sounds like it was fun.”

“Of course!” Amethyst thought, “Her glasses!”

Amethyst started to loudly chuckle. “Sorry dude, completely forgot about that. Yeah, next time you stay on the beach.”


	2. Funland Date

Amethyst happily lead Peridot through Funland. This time around she knew that Peridot couldn’t shapeshift so she picked out rides that didn’t have a height requirement.

The teacups were especially inciting for Peridot.

“I’m gonna spin you so fast you’d hurl if you had a stomach,” Amethyst said with a devilish gleam in her eye.

“Okay,” Peridot said, not really sure what that meant.

With a rip-roaring laugh Amethyst spun the inner circle as fast as she possibly could. Peridot screamed her head off and clutched the sides of the ride. The sound of the metal creaking caused Amethyst to slow down a bit. 

The last thing she wanted was to break the ride and get banned again. Peridot liked Funland too much to give that up.

For a second Amethyst was worried that Peridot wasn’t having fun with the extreme forces at play but once the ride slowed down a bit she was able to stop screaming long enough to laugh.

“Success,” Amethyst thought.

Mr. Smiley stopped the ride and Peridot tripped over her feet getting off of it. But Amethyst was there to steady her.

“Let’s do it again!” Peridot cheered.

So they did.

Twenty times.

Which was fine with Amethyst but she wanted to show Peridot more than just the teacups.

“C’mon Peri, there’s tons else for us to do,” Amethyst offered her hand to Peridot.

Who took it, “sure, lead the way!”

“The way” ended up going past a familiar booth.

Peridot felt her throat tighten and a knot in her lower torso when she saw the large-headed beings looking down at her.

“What’s up?” Amethyst asked.

“I feel bad,” Peridot replied.

“How come?”

“My old one did not last very long.”

“Steven told me, you did it for a meep-morp, right?”

“I didn’t,” Peridot looked Amethyst in the eye as she said that, hoping she wouldn’t have to elaborate on that.

“Ah,” Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, you could get a new one and keep it safe and make new memories. Maybe after a while you’ll think of those instead of the bad ones.”

“Hm,” a cryptic reply. Then Peridot took another look at the booth. “You know, perhaps you’re right. Maybe I should make new memories regarding these wonderful beings.”

“Yeah man!” Amethyst sounded as encouraging as she could as she clapped Peridot on the back. “And you can keep it in my room. Nobody goes in there except us. It’ll be totally fine.”

“Alright, I think I will win another one,” Peridot said with a smile.

Amethyst rang the bell and the couple waited for Mr. Smiley to arrive.

Peridot easily got another alien plush.

And this one sat in Amethyst’s room when not played with by Peridot. It was kept in the cleanest part and in perfect shape.

The bad memories associated with the old one eventually started to fade.


	3. Cosplay/Comic-con

Broke: Drawing Peri and her GF dressed as her NOTP

Woke: Drawing Peri and her GF dressed as her OTP


	4. Body Swap

_(Amethyst POV)_

I cracked open an eye and found myself in the bathtub.

Not the weirdest place I ever woke up in…

Then I looked down and saw Pumpkin, d’aw, little guy’s snoozin’ away. But it’s weird, she’s usually with Peri.

It was when I reached out to pet Pumpkin I realized something.

My arm was green!

Actually, everything was green.

Then it hit me. 

I somehow wound up in Peri’s body! 

Ugh, everything being green is giving me a headache so I took off Peri’s glasses.

And couldn’t see shit.

Well, that’s not important, what  _is_  important is seeing how Peri’s handling things. So I rushed out of the bathroom.

“Aaaaaaammmmeeeeetttthhhhyyyyysssssttttt!!!”

And heard myself yelling.

“I shape-shifted and can’t change back!”

It’s weird seeing myself freak out like Peri does.

Wait, has she not noticed that she’s purple now? But then again, through her eyes everything’s green. Does she even know what colour she is?

Whatever, I had to calm Peri down. 

“Calm down there, Per-bear,” I held her shoulders which confused her.

“Wait, a minute…” looks like the gears are turning. “Amethyst?”

“One and only.”

“How did you make your gem vanish?”

“Didn’t. We swapped bodies somehow.”

“Oh.”

That went well.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Or not.

Ugh, did she really need to freak out that much? My body’s not that bad.

“I spent so long honing my metal powers and now I’ve lost access to them!” Peri sounded really pissed off about that.

Kind of nice that she’s upset about losing her powers and not other things.

“What is up with the clodding planet?!” Peri was pacing now. “This is unprecedented! I never heard of such a phenomena before. So how do we fix it?”

Peri turned to face me. 

“No clue, when Pearl shows up you two can talk about it and figure it out,” I replied with a shrug. Not like I’d know.

“Right.”

“But until then how about we have some fun with each other’s bodies?” I meant that to be a bit of a uh, what do you call ‘em? Whatever, suggestive.

“Sure, I guess that would be fine,” of course it was lost on Peri.

“Cool, how ‘bout you give eating a try and then you can teach me how to levitate metal.”

With a smile Peri agreed.


	5. Digimon AU

“…ner ….par…. ner. Partner!”

With a groan Peridot opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with a floating gear with eyes and a mouth. Her face lit up.

“What are you?” she asked excitedly. “I’ve never seen anything like you before!”

“I’m a Digimon, short for digital monster and,” the gear-like creature tried to keep a watch on Peridot as she circled it, “I’m your partner Digimon. You feel the bond between us, right?”

“No, not really” Peridot replied bluntly before grabbing one of the smaller gears on Hagurumon’s side.

“Oh, well,” Hagurumon didn’t know what to say except for, “please don’t try to disassemble me.”

“So what’s a Digimon?” having given up on trying to take apart the strange creature Peridot decided to try to get to know it through talking.

Hagurumon seemed disappointed somehow. “Digimon are the inhabitants of the Digital World. We’re basically data given form.”

“Wow, really?” Peridot smiled. “So you’re data given form. That’s far from the strangest thing I’ve ever heard. How do you work?”

“That’s one of the few things I don’t know,” Hagurumon saw an opportunity. “Another thing I don’t know is your name.”

“Peridot,” she replied. “Some people call me Peri, they tell me that’s a thing friends do.”

With a smile Hagurumon did a twirl in the air. “Glad to officially meet you.”

Peridot finally took a look at her surroundings, she was in a dense forest that in some areas looked like a video game that wasn’t fully rendered with a strange sky, there were parts of it that almost looked like tears in fabric, in these ‘tears’ were the numbers 0 and 1. “Where am I anyway? The last thing I remember is being on my tablet with my partner.”

“You’re in the Digital World,” another disappointed expression. “I thought you would have guessed since I told you that’s where I live.”

“I’m from a different planet from the one I currently live on so really,” Peridot said with a shrug.

“Oh!” Hagurumon’s expression came alive. “So that’s why you don’t look like the humans talked about in legend! You’re not a human!”

“I’m a gem,” Peridot puffed out her chest. “A far superior being to humans. You’re data given form? Well, this construct you see before you is made out of light. All that I am is technically in the gem embedded in my forehead.”

“How do you work?”

“…”

“You don’t know, do you?” Hagurumon looked smug.

The rustle of some nearby bushes alerted the two putting a halt to any argument Peridot was about to start. She took a look around to see anything made of metal. But she couldn’t find any except for Hagurumon. Throwing small people  _is_  a Crystal Gem tactic, Peridot figured they would understand.

After a bit a green monster with a spiky red mohawk, wearing a tan vest and wielding a large club came out.

“Goblimon!” Hagurumon shouted, they floated in front of Peridot. “Watch out, Goblimon are trouble.”

“Hey!” Goblimon stamped down his foot. “I take offence to that! Not all us Goblimon are trouble.” He pointed at himself. “And I sure ain’t trouble. I’m lookin’ for someone. Small an’ green. She’s behind ya, I saw ‘er!”

“And what do you want with her?” Hagurumon looked like they were about to throw down.

“My partner, her partner, is looking for her,” Goblimon was anything but intimidated. 

This got Peridot’s full attention. “Amethyst?”

“That’s it,” Goblimon rubbed his nose. “Soon as she remembered who she was with when she got sucked in ‘ere she started lookin’ all over.”

“So where’s Amethyst?” Peridot asked hastily. “And is she okay?”

“She’s fine, and she’s just behind me, she’ll be here,” Goblimon replied. He put his hand on his hip and tapped his toes. “Should be at least.”

The group of three stood there in an awkward silence. Eventually Hagurumon levitated closer to Goblimon to keep an eye on him.

“Look,” Goblimon broke the silence, “I ain’t gonna try nothin’ like I said; my partner’s looking for your partner.”

“Then where is she?” Hagurumon’s gears spun wildly. 

“How should I know?”

“Keep an eye on your partner! If you aren’t lying at least! I bet you  _are_  lying and the second Peri lets down her guard you’ll conk her with that club and steal her and eat her.”

“Eat ‘er?! You darn cog! Eatin’ a human is just wrong!”

“Hu- She’s not a human!”

The bushes rustled again but this time somebody immediately popped out of them with a laugh.

“Amethyst!” Filled with relief Peridot ran up to her with her arms open. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Hey Peri,” Amethyst squeezed Peridot in a tight hug, lifting her off of the ground and gave her a kiss on the lips. “So glad to see you. And digging the new look by the way.”

“New look?”

“You didn’t notice?” Amethyst always found it amusing how Peridot was so observant, but also not.

“Oooohhhh,” Peridot took a look at her new outfit. It was in her opinion, pratical in every way, a vest full of pockets, emblazoned with a large yellow star of course, form-fitting green pants, and dark boots with slightly thick soles to add just a tiny bit of height. There’s nothing wrong with having a little extra reach, right.

“What took you so long?” Goblimon asked. “Almost had to pummel a smart-mouthed little cog.”

Amethyst grinned that wonderful grin that made Peridot’s gem tingle. “While looking for Peri I found this really awesome little dude eating a tin can.” She produced a green slug(?) with purple spots, bloodshot eyes sticking off the top of its head on thin stems, and a large toothy grin from behind her back. “He’s Numemon!”

“Nice ta meet you,” Numemon said with a wave of a small lump on his side.

“Nice to meet you too,” Peridot said with an amused smile. “If you were eating a can then I can see why Amethyst picked you up.”

“So what’s your buddy’s name?” Amethyst asked.

“She’s Hagurumon,” Peridot replied.

“They,” Hagurumon corrected Peridot.

“Sure, I’ll refer to you as they then,” she shrugged.

Amethyst offered her hand to Hagurumon. “Good meeting you.”

Hagurumon looked at Amethyst. “I don’t have anything to offer you. I don’t have hands.”

“Gotcha,” Amethyst retracted her hand then turned to Peridot. “So Peri, whatcha think of this place?”

“It’s quite interesting. But I would like to know how I got here and if it’s just us or not.”

“I can help with that!” Hagurumon did another twirl. “I came out here because there was an energy reading on our radar. There were another five when you emerged. If we go to where I live then we can hopefully map out where the other beings from your world are.”

“Yeah, but there’s a problem with that,” Goblimon scratched the back of his head. “By the time we get to your lil machine and back everybody woulda moved. So the map would be useless.”

Hagurumon visibly deflated so Peridot put her hand on their back. “It was a sound idea.”

“Yeah dude,” Amethyst bumped her fist on Hagurumon, “good idea. But I guess we gotta look the old-fashioned way.”

“Where should we start?’ Peridot asked.

“A weird lady kicked me out of my house because she wanted to clean it,” Numemon said with a slurp.

“Pearl,” Amethyst and Peridot said in unison.

“Was she with anyone?” Amethyst asked Numemon.

“No,” he replied.

“That’s weird,” Amethyst said. “If Steven’s not with her then Pearl should be freaking out.”

“Maybe he was with her and just walked off to explore,” Peridot suggested.

“That would make some sense, and well, this is Pearl. If Numemon’s place is anything like my room she won’t be able to just walk away without messing stuff up.”

“I suppose the best place to start is Numemom’s home,” Peridot decided to take the lead. “Numemom, where do you live?”

“Down the cliff?” He sounded unsure.

Hagurumon sighed. “So our group is myself, a Goblimon, and a Numemon, we’re in trouble.”

“Pfft,” Goblimon smacked Hagurumon on the back sending them off-balance. “Not a worry. I’m the roughest toughest Goblimon around.”

“Well Peri, looks like this is where we’re headed,” Amethyst walked up to her with a smile. “This’ll be fun.”

“Especially with you here,” Peridot smiled back. She took a breath as she looked over the cliff. “Let’s head out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to e350tb who inspired this idea. Anybody who's been on my Tumblr in the last few days has noticed that my love for Digimon has resurfaced super hard. Making this submission was a ton of fun and very refreshing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to fully flesh this AU out and write a multichapter fanfic for it. Who knows what the future will hold. But what I do know is if I do continue this AU then I'll need to come up with a villain. Each Digimon series has a new villain after all.
> 
> Psst. The binary code in the drawing actually does mean something.


End file.
